1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of rotary turntables in general, and in particular to a variable speed control motorized dining table.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,993,375; 4,060,038; 4,815,392; and 5,479,867, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse rotary table constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical motorized dining table having a variable speed control feature for the rotary central portion of the table top surface.
As most families are aware, most group meals are constantly being interrupted by the need for one or more of the individuals at a table passing around different dishes and/or condiments to other individuals situated at different locations around the table. Not only is this situation time consuming and bothersome, but it also interrupts and generally spoils the communal/familial spirit that would normally be generated without the presence of constant interruptions.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved motorized dining table having a variable speed central rotating portion wherein the variable speed control is operated in a hands free manner by an adult, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.